Key to my Heart
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: Ahsoka was bully and beaten down by her peers at her old high school. When the opportunity comes she transfers and goes to the school of her dreams but what is good is not always gold  better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Re-write! So suddenly but I feel like since I know what I want to do I should re-write and try better at being a good writer. I mean it when I say I want criticizers cause I know my grammar is bad and I could use a few pointers here and there. Semi AU as the last one cause as before and like I said I _hate _Darth Vader with a passion!... Except when certain people write how he fell in love with his padawan lol. Shout out to LadyDae, maisaLin and everyone else who gave me inspiration cause there are a lot of you out there :D!

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was pushed,around, bully and tortured beyond the point to where it was either she was to transfer out of her high school or she have to start fighting to defend herself. When the opportunity arises that she can go to the school of choice that she wanted to in the first place it wasn't a second decision and she hopped on board. But life for a teen is never easy, especially when the popular guy in school chooses he wants you as his padawan.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Pushed to far<span>

"Hey Tano! Catch this!"

Sighing, she dodged the eraser thrown at her and allowed it to bounce off the board before she levitated it and placed it gently on the teachers desk.

"What have I told you about tossing stuff at her Derick! Apologize!"

"What! Why the hell would I apologize to a low life species whose best known for as being a fucking sex slave!"

A loud snarl was heard before security was called to remove the teen girl off the terrified boy."Call me that again and the next time you'll wake up in the hospital!"

"I like to see you try!"

"AHSOKA!"

A table by then had been smashed against the boy's side and flung him into a near concrete wall.

* * *

><p>"But mom!"<p>

"We have warned you about teasing her and pushing her to the limit Michael! I don't feel sorry for you at all." Brown eyes held nothing but anger at the son she was berating in front of the principal. "Do you even _know _how damn degrading that is? I wouldn't blame her parents if they wanted to sue us!"

"Please Mary, no need to go that far."

"Alema, I am so sorry." Hugging the orange skin woman, tears dotted her eyes and shame rested in her heart.

"It's alright. I know you did your best."

"Well besides the point a student suffered an injury and I'm sorry Ahsoka but for right now your on suspension though in this case I can over look writing it on your permanent record." Rubbing his forehead, wrinkles appeared deep in the skin as the troubling thoughts of a student being nearly serious injured in his school took a toll on is mind.

"Should get expelled."

"Go fuck yourself." A soft voice quipped back at the snide comment and blue eyes cut sharp at the young boy sitting next to her, their depths calm yet alerting.

"Bet you do that with all the guys..."

"Enough! One more word and _YOUR _expelled!" Yelling at the student in front of him, a healthy blush arose to the plump man's face.

"Mom, mind if I excuse myself for a bit?"

"No Ahsoka, go clear your mind."

"Thanks." Swinging her bag over her shoulder, the teen left the office, un-aware of the trouble that would change the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>"There the lil' togruta bitch is... Who the hell does she think she is?"<p>

"Probably some hot shit since she never seems to get in trouble."

Ignoring the spiteful and hateful looks, Ahsoka took her place at the mat and started stretching before getting a running start and launching into a round of cartwheels before launching into a handstand and sliding into a split.

"Look, she acts like she's better then us..."

"It's time to go..."

* * *

><p>Humming a soft tune, Ahsoka received a text from her mother telling her to come back to the office as to see how long she would be out this time.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss high and mighty? And what has the school's most hated person done this time?"

Narrowing her blue eyes at the mocking tone of one of the head cheerleader, Ahsoka chose to ignore her and instead continued past her.

"Oh? Too big now to talk to us?"

"I have no time for some one who stays on her knees all the damn time." Was the curt reply.

"Oh really? Andrew dear?"

Bumping into a broad chest, the young female rolled her eyes and walked around him only to bump into someone else. "Mind moving before I do it?" Her tone was blank which meant either do it now or suffer later.

"I think not, see we heard what happened to our friend and I don't think you see the seriousness in you doing that."

"You mean trying to hit me with a rubber material, calling my race nothing but whores and hoes and then on top of that trying to act innocent Clarie? I think you don't see the seriousness in my words when I said _move._" She hissed out the last word and that made everyone move a step back, all except the smirking cheer leader.

"Is that so? Maybe you didn't realize but you have _three _unattended weak spots on you..."

"FUCK!" Reaching to the back of her head, she bared her fangs at the people around the people at her. "YOU BASTARDS! WHEN I GET FUCKING FREE I'LL MASS MURDER YOU ALL!"

"Oh really? Grab the other two and yank on 'em as hard as ya can."

* * *

><p>"Now about the terms..."<p>

A scream was heard threw out the school and instantly the mother togruta bared her fangs at the young man sitting down smirking. "Why is my DAUGHTER screaming?"

"No clue."

"You evil child!"

Rushing out the room, Alema let her friend handle her child while she went to find hers.

* * *

><p>"Let go!"<p>

"Admit it! Your a low life who no one loves!"

_"NEVER!"_

"Pull them again."

Ahsoka screamed again as they pulled hard on her lekku's. Not only that but they squeezed them so along with the added pressure it felt like they were smashing her head in on solid refined steel.

"Ready to give up!"

Looking down, a crowd formed around her and she saw very little sympathy towards her. It was like they were waiting for this to happen and now that it was they were all too happy to take glee in it. Some even had their phones out and others chanted around her telling her to give up. She was about to say yes when she felt a familiar presence and looked up to see her mom come around the corner and growl.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Mom?"

"Oh shit."

Gathering enough strength, she forced pushed everyone off and away from her before getting up into a sprint and running over to her mother who looked ready to kill anyone or thing that dared come near her and her kid.

"Anyone _EVER _come near her or my family again and I swear you won't have to worry about her coming after you..." With that she led her daughter away...

* * *

><p>(Ahsoka's P.O.V)<p>

"They did what? Cause of who?"

I groaned and held my head to try and keep the dizziness away but the pounding wouldn't go. After what happened today it took all my mother and Ms. Mary to hold the principal back from killing Michael though I know it was a tough decision since both wanted to kill him. My mom wanted to take me to the hospital but I refused and instead chose to sleep it off. It wasn't the first time they did it but they didn't know it... But it was a first that it was this hard.

"She can't keep going threw this Assak..."

"I know... And I'm ready."

My parents stopped talking and I became worried before faking sleep as soon as I heard foot steps coming up the steps.

"Centari, I know your up young one."

"Mom, why you have to out my government middle name?" Giving her a look, I rolled my eyes and closed them again once pain reared up in my head.

"Hun, we should have took you to the doctor." Sitting down on her daughters bed, a tender hand picked up one of the brushed lekkus and it took all the control she could muster not to hiss and spit. "They left marks..."

"I know."

"Ahsoka..."

"It's done."

Neither one heard the male togruta come upstairs but he was an intimidating presence none the less. Looking softly at his wife and daughter, his anger flared as he saw the bruise marks.

"What's done dad?" Ignoring the loud ringing in my head, I propped myself up against pillows and watched the uneasy look they passed between each other.

"Well... Remember the school you always wanted to go to?"

"There's a lot of them..." I muttered under my breath.

Giving her daughter a look, Alema continued. "Well what's at the top of that list?"

"The temple?"

"Well, your father and his boss had a meeting since he noticed that he had to take a lot of time off. He is very concerned and that's why he made a proposition to your father."

"He did?" I got excited a little, maybe my dreams were about to come true.

"Yes, if the school you were in got too... violent to put it nicely,"

"Yea, a little _too _nice."

"that he would pay for you to go to the Temple and study and after what happened today your father called up."

"Wait! You don't mean..."

"Your enrolled in the Temple."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you both so much!" Hugging my mom, I got up and leaped into my dad arms.

"Hah! Ok young one, lay down cause I can hear your pain clear as day in my head."

Sitting back down, I fell over on the pillows but one question plagued me. "So that means I can become a jedi?"

"Well..."

"Uhh..."

Giving them a look now I rolled my eyes and rolled over.

"Oh Ahsoka..." Sitting next to his daughter, Assak sighed and knew that when he said she would be enrolled it would end this way. "I don't think you want the life of a jedi. It's boring and so tiring and..."

"But I do want to be one!" I sat up and looked at them. "I remember you guys taking me to construct my first light saber and everything! If I wanted to do it at five years old what changes in the last eight or so years?"

"You mean nine hun."

"Oh, thanks mom for reminding me of my age." I said bitterly and all she did was just laugh before resting a hand on my right lek.

"We just want you to make sure ok? Your only a freshman hun, no need to rush."

"I know but I've wanted to do it forever in a day! Please?"

Passing a look between them, both sighed and nodded before getting up and leaving their daughter.

I was confused and laid their silently until they came back with light sabers in hand.

"Stand up Ahsoka."

Doing as I was told, I arose and stood before my parents. They activated their light sabers and I felt the warmth of a blue and purple light saber on each shoulder.

"From now on you shall take the path of a jedi. Threw many hard ships you must go threw and persevere in order to reach your full potential. Be scared not of what could come but frighten if you fail to be ready. Are you ready to take this path Ahsoka?" It was hard to grit out but Assak did it for his daughter.

"Yes."

"Take your light saber then."

Looking over to my mom who seemed a bit pale, I called over my light saber into my hand and gripped it tight.

"From this day on you are a jedi and for the rest of your life you shall be."

Bowing on one knee before my parents, I held my head low as my mom put on the akul tooth necklace that she wore.

"A gift, to keep you safe until you have your own." Smiling, she kissed her daughters forehead before deactivating her light saber.

"Be prepared, it won't be easy as you think." Deactivating his light saber now, Assak helped his daughter back to her bed.

"I know... And I'm ready to face it."

Her daughter slipped to sleep and Alema looked at her husband. "You sure we did the right thing?"

He nodded and kissed his daughters forehead before ushering them out the room and closing the door. "Yes, she'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>AN: New chapter and I went into depth about how she got the bruises and everything. I wanted to show how cruel they were to her and everything to the point they would try and injure her that severely. Hopefully this is better then the last one. Please let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Re-write! So suddenly but I feel like since I know what I want to do I should re-write and try better at being a good writer. I mean it when I say I want criticizers cause I know my grammar is bad and I could use a few pointers here and there. Semi AU as the last one cause as before and like I said I _hate _Darth Vader with a passion!... Except when certain people write how he fell in love with his padawan lol. Shout out to LadyDae, maisaLin and everyone else who gave me inspiration cause there are a lot of you out there :D!

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was pushed,around, bully and tortured beyond the point to where it was either she was to transfer out of her high school or she have to start fighting to defend herself. When the opportunity arises that she can go to the school of choice that she wanted to in the first place it wasn't a second decision and she hopped on board. But life for a teen is never easy, especially when the popular guy in school chooses he wants you as his padawan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Friend from the past<p>

_A month later..._

(Ahsoka's P.o.V)

"Soka... Wake up..."

"Mmm, five more minutes mom..."

"Your going to be late for the first day of your new school."

"Tell me if I care... Its October, lemme 'lone..." Rolling over, I heard my mom sigh before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Moving out of that horrid school and coming here to the temple was the best thing that could happen to me. But moving was a pain in the ass and I was still sore from helping my parents move not only my bed but theirs and the guest one too along with other nicknacks. A week off from school wasn't even LONG enough to recover from the hard work I did.

"Ahsoka!"

"Shit."

"Up now or else!"

I knew once my dad ordered me to get up it was a done deal if I didn't unless I wanted him to come in my room. Sitting up, I groaned and stretched out my aching muscles. But! I had to suck it up and with effort I swung my legs over the side and got up gingerly. Making my way to the bathroom, it only took twenty minutes for me to get in and out.

"You up?"

"Yea mom, I'm wrapped up."

"Your clothes are on the bed."

"Ok." She didn't say what kind of clothes and when I came out and saw them... Lets say my yell could have woken the dead. "MOM!"

* * *

><p>Flinching at her daughter's tone, she gave her curious husband a sheepish look.<p>

"What did you do now?"

"Uhh..."

"What the hell is this? I want my comfy clothes back!" Stomping downstairs, Ahsoka was dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged developing curves, a white and red off the shoulder top and a white choker with a small angelic pendant resting on her breast bone.

Taking one look at his daughter over his news paper, Assak shot his wife a dark look while dropping the reading material. "It's bad enough she looks older then fourteen and here you are emphasizing it."

"That's not it." Giving her dad a confused look, she turned back to her mom with her face showing the distaste in clothing she was given. "I like movement which is why I don't wear skin clothing. Besides, who likes to see a wedge when they walk past someone?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll give you a different pair of pants!" Getting up, Alema left the room and went upstairs to find her daughter the article of clothing that would make her happy.

"And shirt."

"Dad, the shirt is fine. I'm wearing a hoodie anyway."

"Ahsoka!"

"Mom!"

"Oh god, today is going to be a long day." Shaking his head, the jedi returned to the news paper he was reading earlier and tuned out the on coming argument.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! It's a new school! Live a little!"<p>

"Mom, end it. Hood is not coming off and that's that."

"Oohh." Pouting a little, she stroked the front lekku in sadness while her husband and daughter shook their heads.

Watching the buildings go by as they sped by in their car, Ahsoka felt dizzy after looking over the side. Laying over in the back seat,she covered her oceanic blue eyes when the glint off the buildings blinded her. "Of all places why Coruscant?"

"Relax 'Soka, its actually very pretty here once you get high up." Closing her eyes, the elder sighed softly and let the wind cool her down. "I just wish it wasn't so damn hot but that's what happens when your in a crowded city."

"Go back to sleep, we'll be there in an hour or so."

Nodding, Ahsoka laid over and let the music from the radio drift into her mind. The lulling music brought back memories of easier days and happy memories.

* * *

><p>(Ahsoka's P.o.V)<p>

"Ahsoka, wake up... I want you to see this."

I felt the vibrations in my monotrails and I sat up ready to ask my mom why she had awoken me when the sun caught my eyes again. "Ah!"

"Relax, your eyes will dilate and get used to it."

Cursing under my breath, it took a few minutes for them to adjust but when they did I was glad my mom woke me up. "Wow..." I preferred the open lands of the savannah but they had nothing on the sparkling shine that the buildings cast when hit the right way."Pretty..."

"Very."

"Where here Ahsoka, look in front of you."

As I expected it was huge as hell and I felt fear now, here I was in front of my new school and yet I don't want to go in.

Sensing his daughter's dismay, Assak sent out calming waves while landing on the landing pad. "Ahsoka, relax. In here there are many races and many diversities of not only humans but togruta's, twi'leks and even near human."

"And that's just off the top of his head." Stepping out, Alema straightened out and adjusted her shit.

"Still doesn't matter, there's always racism every place you go." I wasn't too optimistic as a I jumped over the door and walked next to my parents.

"Well, it'll be different, trust me." Rubbing her daughter's back, Alema smiled softly and lead her to the steps.

"Yes it will."

I heard a new voice and looked up to see a jedi approach us wearing heavy robes. _'Jeez, the least they could do is lighten up the load. It's hot as hell here and they stick to traditions like glue. Didn't they change up the code?'_

"My dear friend! It's been too long!"

My mom left me to embrace a jedi who had just come down the steps. I was left knowing I had the 'what the hell' look on my face.

"You don't remember her Ahsoka? My your old."

I sent a look to my dad after he said that. "If I'm old your ancient."

"Ouch."

Now I see where I get my smugness from.

"Ahsoka! Come greet your aunt Ti!"

Aunt? Walking over dumbly I looked up at the taller female. She had head tails so I could tell she was from my race but the hood hid the lower portion of her face. Then it hit me, Aunt Ti? "No way... Master Shaak Ti?"

Nodding, the jedi master removed her hood. "You wouldn't remember young one since the last time I saw you was when you were just three months." Sighing, she embraced the young togruta. "I'm glad your ok."

"Why? What happened?" Everyone got silent.

"Ummm, lets get you integrated and take you for a tour around the school." Placing a gentle hand on Ahsoka's lower back, Shaak Ti lead her gently up the steps and avoiding a conversation about the past.

"... Should we have told her?"

Shaking his head Assak started up the temple steps. "When the time comes and if it is necessary we'll tell her. For now, let her enjoy being a kid."

* * *

><p>AN: Again I have to struggle! Damn writers block ._. I changed the title from the one I had in mind. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Re-write! So suddenly but I feel like since I know what I want to do I should re-write and try better at being a good writer. I mean it when I say I want criticizers cause I know my grammar is bad and I could use a few pointers here and there. Semi AU as the last one cause as before and like I said I _hate _Darth Vader with a passion!... Except when certain people write how he fell in love with his padawan lol. Shout out to LadyDae, maisaLin and everyone else who gave me inspiration cause there are a lot of you out there :D!

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was pushed,around, bully and tortured beyond the point to where it was either she was to transfer out of her high school or she have to start fighting to defend herself. When the opportunity arises that she can go to the school of choice that she wanted to in the first place it wasn't a second decision and she hopped on board. But life for a teen is never easy, especially when the popular guy in school chooses he wants you as his padawan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First day of hell for me...<p>

(Ahsoka's P.o.V)

"Wow..." This school is so cool! Already I could tell I would love it here, the atmosphere, the smell, the sense of a new beginning here with out the under lying scumbags around every corner.

"I take it that your impressed?"

"That's a short coming word to describe how awesome this school is! But... Where is everyone?"

Shaak Ti just smiled at the over eager student. "Your here early 'Soka, be patient. Some are asleep in their dorms and others have not arrived on the campus yet."

"Whoops." Covering my mouth, I nodded when she put a finger to her lips to be silent.

"Come, my office is upstairs."

I heard my parents behind me as we followed her to an elevator down the hall way.

"If you don't stop twisting your neck every way your going to get whip lash." Placing a hand on her daughter's neck, Alema sent out relaxing waves to calm Ahsoka down.

"Thanks mom."

"A moment please." Holding her hand to them, the other female Togruta jedi went into the shadows for a moment. "What is going on here?"

It only took a second for two students, male and female to come running out looking disheveled. _'Pretty obvious what THEY were doing or were going to do...' _They passed by me and my family in a hurry to get out the area.

"Kids these days." Coming out , she waved the family down the hallway to the elevator.

"Oh trust and believe we know."

Rolling my eyes at my dad, we stepped into the ornate elevator and watched the scenery change as we went up. "An outside elevator?"

"Yes, some floors are open." Looking down, a soft noise of disgust came from her throat and she reached for the injured monotrail under the hoodie. "Ahsoka... What's this?" Touching it softly, she didn't miss the slight flinch in her shoulders.

"Nothing."

"Your a bad liar." Pulling the hood down, she made a soft hissing sound. "Who did this?"

Turning around, I pulled my hair up and didn't care if it was disrespectful or not.

Staring down, Shaak Ti raised an eyebrow at how defense she got. "Ahsoka... Tell me."

"..."

"We jedi have our ways... And if you don't tell me..."

"Ok! Ok!" I've heard the horror stories from my parent's about the whole jedi mind trick and how they can go in and search threw your memories and do some freaky mind crush stuff. "I got into a fight at school and they pulled on it."

"Mmmm... Children can be so cruel these days." Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall and let the rest of the ride continue silently.

I was glad when she dropped it and turned back to the window to watch the scenery dance by...

* * *

><p>"Where here."<p>

"Wow, this is where your office is Ti?" Alema looked around, touching each wall and marble pillar with such care as if it would break under her touch.

"The view is beautiful!" Running over to the pillars, I felt my feet leave the ground and my whole body being suspending in air. "What the hell!"

"Ahsoka."

Crossing my arms, I had a disgruntled look on my face as my dad brought me over to him and placed me next to his side. "Not cool."

"They have no walls or windows up here. It's open space and we dont need you falling over and down five stories below." Patting the top of his daughter's head, Assak followed after his friend who started walking to her office.

"Grr..."

"You know he only means well 'Soka." Touching her shoulder, Alema pointed to the pillars and smiled. "Stay away from the edge 'kay?"

"Mom..."

"I'll take the blame this time, don't worry. Have fun!" Waving her off, she rushed to catch up with her husband and family friend.

"That's my mom for ya." Walking over to the pillars, I did what my mom asked and stayed away from the edge but I wanted a better view. And what does every teen do of course when they want something? "Hmmm, I wonder." Walking closer, I made sure to stay near one of the pillars as I approched the edge. Not disappointed in what I saw, the tempation to sit down and just stare at the wonder of the city. "So gourgeous."

"Excuse me..."

A tap on my monotrail brought me out of my revere and brought back slight pain. Turning around, I lost my footing and stumbled back towards the edge. "Ah!" Crapppp! I should have listened!

* * *

><p>AN: School, family, home, which is worse I dont know -_-! Hope you guys like it :)! R&R please :3.


End file.
